mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bethany, Hand of Dunnik
''"To her people, she was known as The Mist. Mist is like fog; hard to see through. Hard to bind. If you met her on the field of battle, it would become apparent why she earned that name." ''- Dunnik, The Court Mage of Earnwold Appearance Bethany Sparrow is not known for her size or stature and has been described as petite by many fellow warriors, falling under 6 feet in height and sporting a rather fragile looking build that would be considered by many to be 'lithe'. Bethany's hair is long and travels far down her back, but is usually plaited into something more manageable. Her face is accentuated by freckles that seem to cover her upper cheeks. Personality Strengths: Bethany is known to be incredibly kind and polite to anyone she meets. She carries the mannerisms of nobility, making any conversation with her a pleasant one. She is also loyal to a fault, willing to put her life on the line for anyone she has been ordered to serve. This makes her a very trustworthy companion to have at one's side. Her quiet nature makes Bethany an excellent listener, and she secretly gains much joy from listening to the stories of others. This also makes her a wonderful person to discuss problems with. Weaknesses: Bethany is also an incredibly quiet person. Most often she only ever speaks when spoken to, and usually prefers solitary space when she is not required to be around other people. Her loyalty can also be seen as a negative, as she holds no weight over her own well being if it means serving others. Hobbies: Since much of her free time is spent on her own, it's hard to determine what this woman actually does for 'fun'. Dunnik has confirmed with his own words that she does spend a lot of time in meditation, as Bethany believes that a warrior's mind must be as clear and strong as the body. Weapons, Armor & Abilities Very little about what Bethany is capable of on the field of battle is unknown, and this is for a very good reason. Bethany avoids any information about her fighting style to be shown unless it's for the purposes of lethality. This is to avoid earning a reputation; any information her opponent doesn't have on her is considered an advantage. From appearance alone, Bethany sports two curved blades. Her armor is medium scaled-leather armor that would supposedly be good at protecting against weaker attacks. She has a few masks she has on her person at any given time, but it is unknown if any of these masks offer any combat abilities. (This is all that can be provided at this stage. This section will continue to be updated as more about Bethany is learned) History The Fēngbào To the South-Western end of Taegae, between Pregynt and The Undermines exist a collection of ancient clans that dedicate themselves to the art of the blade. Clans vary in size, but the larger ones are considered cultures in their own right. The large Clans are lead by the Daimyō, who are considered to be the most respected and powerful figures outside of the official continent's government. One such Daimyō was Kairo Sparrow of the Fēngbào, mother to Bethany. The Fēngbào, located on the Western-most end of the territory, was one of the most seclusive Clans. But among the most respected. Stories of their warriors speak of fluid movement. Like water down a stream, their style involved constant movement and unpredictability. During the history of the Clan, Kairo was considered to be the most powerful of their style. So powerful did this woman get, that it would ultimately lead to the downfall of the Fēngbào Clan. Kairo dreamed of power and domination. In the year 407 AT, the Daimyō issued out an offer/warning to all the other clans: 'Side with us, or fall under our might'. With that, the peace that existed between these clans had been shattered, and the land in which these Clans reigned lit with internal conflict between those who sided with Kairo, and those who resisted her authority. Eventually, Bethany decided that her mother had been going against everything her Clan had once stood for, and attempted to bring an end to her mother herself. Bethany ultimately failed in this attempt, and was labelled as a traitor to the clan and sent to be executed. But her execution was ultimately thwarted by her now soon-to-be mentor, Jeffrey Dunnik. Fall of Daimyō Kairo With her newfound friend, Bethany decided she would once again attempt to bring an end to this war, with the assistance of this traveling mage. Bethany made an agreement with Dunnik: For his help in taking down Kairo, she would agree to become his apprentice and assist him with his adventures. Bethany agreed to these terms, and together they attempted to bring down the Daimyō once more. After a hard fought battle, Dunnik and Bethany ultimately succeeded in their quest to bring an end to Kairo. And without the Daimyō as their head, the Fēngbào would collapse from the inside. More and more clans began to turn on the Fēngbào, to the point where each member was hunted out and executed for the tyranny of their now dead leader. Bethany had long since left with her new master during the purge of the Fēngbào Clan, making her the last known member of the clan to still be alive. This made Bethany the Daimyō of a clan that no longer exists. However, Bethany still carries the title with pride. As a way to hold onto the honor that the Fēngbào Clan once carried. Adventures with Jeffrey Dunnik So life began with her new master and mentor, Jeffrey Dunnik. Dunnik was a man who enjoyed exploring the world in search of hidden information and lost secrets, making him a scholar of the unknown. With Bethany by his side, the duo became hunters for lost information, a journey that would carry them to many different places all over the world. To the deep depths of ruined temples, to the heights of immeasurable mountains. Under his teachings, Bethany was able to learn magic that aided her in battle. While lacking any offensive spells, Bethany learned quite a bit of magic that gave her an edge in swordplay. For 10 years the two traveled around the world together, up until Dunnik was offered an official title. The Court Mage of Earnwold, under the Emperor. Seeing the many doors that would be opened to him through the authority of the Emperor, Dunnik accepted this position. Bethany was kept as his apprentice of sorts, but through her connection to Dunnik became a staple part of the Royal Court. With Dunnik being bound to the city, Bethany was sent out to continue her search around the world for hidden information. She was to be his hand and his eyes outside of the city, which is what wound her up to where she is today. The Lords of Steel There is not much information to give regarding her new alliance with the esteemed Lords, as her adventures with them has only just begun. But Bethany hopes that through these people, she can regain what she lost- that once again, she can become a staple to a group of esteemed fighters. And for the first time, feel truly at home once more.